


Double Helix

by kuwdora



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora





	Double Helix

Sylar has killed over a dozen special people (a few more if he counts the ones who keep coming back to life) and a handful of unfortunate normals who didn’t know who they were facing. Right now Mohinder was pressing Sylar to the wall, acting far less normal than Sylar remembered. Insistent hands sneaked under his shirt, fingers raking his flesh in a way that was so personal, so _close_ that, even with all the abilities he possessed, Sylar still couldn’t wrap his mind around it.

His hands wandered the length of Mohinder’s naked back. There was no tightness in Mohinder’s shoulder blades, no thirst for vengeance humming through his body. There were hips pressed to his, warm breath on his neck and fingers tracing the scar on his back.

The cutting memory of the samurai wound felt like a lifetime ago.

Sylar’s fingers teasingly dipped below the waistline of Mohinder’s khakis, sampling flesh he couldn’t see, couldn’t feel. Mohinder murmured an approval as his long, dark arms circled Sylar’s neck. Sylar breathed deep, becoming lost in the scents that Mohinder had picked up throughout the day; shampoo and car exhaust, coffee and miscellaneous solvents from his lab. Mohinder unknowingly wore these aspects of his life on his body for Sylar to drown in.

The flutter of Mohinder’s lips on his chin and fingers massaging the base of his skull reeled Sylar back to the here and now, but a headache had begun to crawl out of some yet unknown recess of his mind. Mohinder pressed a dry kiss to his carotid artery and lingered, as if he was taking note of his pulse like a good scientist examining his subject. Sylar couldn't swallow as Mohinder dragged moist lips across the grainy landscape of his neck and sucked on his collarbone. The dull pain in his head and the combination of tongue and teeth on bone and skin made him groan. His fingers tightened on Mohinder’s belt loops, trying to hold on, to not come so soon.

Mohinder lightly kissed each corner of Sylar’s mouth while his hands moved to cradle Sylar’s naked waist. Sylar opened his eyes, his own hands migrating to the small of Mohinder’s back in surprise. He so was overwhelmed by the increasing sub-woofer sound of Mohinder’s heart and the _tenderness_ of his touch. It made his head swim. Frost spread cross Mohinder’s skin and his breath hitched in surprise. Sylar pulled him into a firmer embrace, warmth immediately pooling from his hands. The melting ice made Mohinder twitch into Sylar, right into his cock.

Sylar's abdominal muscles tightened. He could sense Zane’s ability billowing inside, ready at the wrong moment. The feel of khaki and Mohinder’s bulge--Mohinder’s fingers in his ass— and Sylar’s head was pounding. Mohinder’s shallow breath was background noise compared to their amplified heartbeats. The slightest jostle of fabric was nails on a chalkboard. Mohinder’s teasing fingers sounded like the scratching of vinyl over and over. The scent of his own pre-come leaking from his cock made his head swirl and eyes slide out of focus. His fingers itched uncontrollably with the absorbed powers of so many.

Sylar roughly grabbed Mohinder’s face to ground himself. He exhaled slowly and returned the light kisses on the corners of his mouth, still unable to comprehend the enormity of Mohinder's touch. His kisses rapidly evolved from light and sweet to wet and deep and Mohinder responded encouragingly with tongue.

Still hazy with bubbling power and lust, he sucked on Mohinder’s swollen lips, loving the taste, the feel of Mohinder in his mouth. When Mohinder’s hand slid up the length of his cock, Sylar bit down hard. Mohinder nipped back and squeezed his cock simultaneously, causing Sylar to laugh into Mohinder's mouth. Even as he caressed Mohinder’s smooth jaw line, he could feel the vertigo returning, lapping at his consciousness.

Sylar wrapped his arms around Mohinder’s waist and rolled him into the wall. Mohinder caught him in an open-mouth kiss and pulled away to wet his hand with a gratuitous lick that made his eyes widen. He wrapped his arms around Mohinder and pressed his forehead to his. Mohinder’s hand pumped, steady; the sound of that wet hand on his cock eerily reminiscent of ticking clocks, until it sounded louder, faster, like flint and steel trying to light tinder.

Sylar felt warm, too warm, like his skin was burning underneath the shirt he never discarded. Car doors slammed, an alley cat knocked a garbage can over—the honking, the yelling—the smell of saliva and feel of Mohinder’s breath on his face—all a tide of noise and sensation that made him feel like he was coming apart. He shut his eyes, trying to stave off the tears that welled in pain and pleasure and he gripped Mohinder’s shoulders, his fingers tinged with radioactive isotopes. Sylar's thrusts synced with Mohinder's hand, and he felt the ache in his chest as it expanded.

Sylar's face slid from Mohinder's forehead, causing him to graze Mohinder’s cheek—and he came, hard, jerking into Mohinder’s hand. Sylar buried his face into Mohinder’s long neck, choking on his pants, Mohinder’s name crumbling on his lips as Mohinder kept pumping, guiding the orgasm from his body. When he stilled, Sylar managed to raise his head, heavy as it felt. He fanned his fingers into Mohinder's as he leaned in to kiss. They coiled together like the ladder of DNA, bonded by ability—by attraction, their innate chemistry, by each other’s arms and intertwined histories.  



End file.
